Scheisstag gehabt oder Wie Glorfindel den Balrog
by winnia-vypox
Summary: Wie Glorfindel den Balrog wirklich tötete
1. Vorwort

**Wie wir zu dieser FanFick inspiriert wurden.**

Es begab sich zu einer Zeit, da wir mit zwei weiteren Freunden - die es vorziehen, anonym zu bleiben (Nachfragen bitte an unsere mail-Adresse) – in eine stadtbekannte Discothek gingen. Dort präsentierte uns einer der Freunde stolz seine neue Herr-der-Ringe Uhr, deren Zeiger aus Stich und Glamdring bestand. Verzweifelt suchten wir nach Orks, um die Uhr zu testen aber die Zeiger leuchteten nie blau. Doch plötzlich (ja wirklich) glühten die Zeiger grün auf, worauf einer von uns laut brüllte: „Da muss ein Balrog sein!"

Zugegeben: Vielleicht lag es auch an der Überdosierung Cola light, die wir schon intus hatten – ja genau – Cola LIGHT, die ohne Zucker aber mit Zitrone.

Und hier präsentieren wir Euch voller Stolz das Resultat des Abends.

P.S. Beschwerden über

a) Sex mit Tieren  
b) Haldir insgesamt (sucht Euch was aus)  
c) Blasphemie  
oder alles überhaupt

bitte an unsere e-mail-Adresse. Wir leiten alles gerne an die zwei weiteren anonymen Cola light Trinker weiter.

P.P.S.  
Hey. Es ist eine FanFick im NC17 Bereich. Was regt Ihr Euch über die Blasphemie auf?

P.P.P.S.  
Interesse an einem Sequel?  
Voraussetzung: 1001 Reviews und Cola light und Zartbitterschokolade für uns (in Mengen).

Winnia & Vypox

**(Die Kichererbsen des Grauens) **


	2. Geschichte

„_Spielst Du mit mir?"_

„_Nö."_

„_Spielst Du mit mir?"_

„_Nö."_

„_Aber Vaters Bürotür ist offen und ich hab eine ganz tolle Idee..." Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Auf seinem Tisch liegt die Karte von Mittelerde und die Orks greifen Gondolin gerade an, guck mal. Da liegen die Püppchen von Vater rum..."_

„_Ich bin aus dem Puppenalter raus..."_

„_Ist Dir klar, dass Du ALLES mit den Püppchen machen kannst?"_

_Die Augen des Älteren funkelten. Ein balrogianisches Grinsen (diabolisch gibt es ja nicht) glitt über sein Gesicht. _

„_Und Du heulst nicht rum wie letztes Mal, als wir Melkor die Bäume der Valare zerstören lassen haben?"_

„_Nur, wenn wir die Spielregeln etwas ändern. Bei einer 6 im Würfeln entscheidest Du, was die Figuren tun und bei einer 1 entscheide ich. Ansonsten entscheiden die Figuren selber."_

„_Gut. Auf sie mit Gebrüll!"_

„_Guck mal! Da rennt Glorfindel gerade vor dem Balrog davon. Was hälst Du von den beiden Figuren?"_

„_Genial."_

_Der Jüngere im Singsang: „Ich hab eine Eiheins!"_

_Er hält Glorfindel fest und stellt ihn mit erhobenem Schwert dem Blarog entgegen._

_

* * *

_

Der Balrog brüllte überrascht auf: „Das ist ja toll. Eine Überraschung, Fleisch und was zum Spielen!"

„AAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte Glorfindel als er das große Gemächt des Balrogs in Augenhöhe sah. Glorfindel schlug die Hände vor die Augen und schrie: „Augenkrebs! Augenkrebs!"

Beleidigt bedeckte der Balrog mit seinen Händen seine Scham. „Elben sind ja so gemein!", lispelte er. „Thuringwethil hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich mich aber nicht schämen muss.", und er nahm die Hände wieder weg. „Warum hast Du eigenlich plötzlich Deine Latte in der Hand?"

Glorfindel schaute überrascht, entsetzt und leicht erregt in seine Hand. Tatsächlich hielt er da eine pinkfarbene Holzmeßlatte. Sein Schwert war verschwunden. Zögerlich hielt er die Latte dem Balrog entgegen.

„Die brauche ich nicht. Ich kann Dir meine Größe auch so sagen. Hab sooo oft nachgemessen und er wurde nicht grösser aber Thuringwethil sagt, auf die Größe kommt es nicht an."

„Tut es doch!"

„Tut es nicht!"

„Tut es doch!"

„Tut es nicht!", rief der Balrog schon wieder fast beleidigt.

„Ich kann Dir das genauer zeigen!", sagte schließlich Glorfindel und ließ die Hosen runter. „Na? Gefällt Dir, was Du da siehst?"

„Niedlich! Und mit dem Zahnstocher willst Du es mir besorgen?"

„Bei Eru! Mit der richtigen Anregung wächst er noch gewaltig!", rief Glorfindel.

* * *

„_Sag das nie wieder. Es gibt nicht nur den EINEN. Es gibt noch Mama und uns. Ihr Elben und Menschen seid nur Bastarde, die Vater ohne Mama gemacht hat!", rief der Jüngere._

„_Ich hab wieder eine sechs!", sagte der Ältere und lenkte den Jüngeren wieder ab._

_

* * *

_

„Was mache ich denn hier? Wo bin ich? Ich bin doch noch gar nicht gezeugt!", sagte Haldir und schaute verwundert auf einen großen Speer, der zwischen ihm und dem halbnackten Glorfindel steckte. „Oh! Ich verstehe! Aber zum Tanzen brauche ich noch Musik."

Ein paar Orks kamen aus dem Hintergrund angerannte und plärrten: „Er gehört zu mir wie mein Name an der Tür." Haldir bewegte sich dazu lasziv am Speer entlang und entblößte sich dabei allmählich.

Das Blut wanderte aus Glorfindels Gesicht langsam abwärts und sein Zahnstocher verfünffachte seine Größe.

Der Balrog schaute beeindruckt zu. „Und dass bei diesem blonden Tanzbärchen ohne Rhythmusgefühl!"

Plötzlich wurde der Balrog ganz unsanft von einer Ölphiole am Kopf getroffen, diese prallte dort ab und erschlug Haldir. Schlagartig hörten die Orks auf zu plärren und stürzten sich auf das tote Fleisch. Glorfindel hob die Phiole auf, schmierte seine Hand damit ein und streckte sie dem Balrog erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Na? Drei-Finger-Weitung gefällig?" Seine Augenbrauen zuckten aufgeregt nach oben.

Der Balrog bückte sich, zog mit den Händen die Arschbacken auseinander und präsentierte seinen Ausgang.

„Dein Schwanz stört!", murrte Glorfindel, als er sich dem Balrog näherte.

„Wieso bin ich denn schon wieder hier?", sagte Haldir laut und schaute verwundert auf seine Hand, die den Schwanz des Balrogs hielt. „Das ist ja gemein. Meinen Schwanz hält keiner!", und ein Ork bot seine Hilfe an...

Glorfindels Arm versank bis zum Ellenbogen im Balrog und dieser brüllte auf: „Au! Mein Magen!"

Schließlich fand Glorfindel die Prostata und der Balrog konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und besudelte Haldir von oben bis unten. Diesem fiel das gar nicht auf. Er ergoß sich gerade über dem Ork.

„Nur so eine kleine Frage am Rande...", sagte Glorfindel. „Balrogs werden doch nicht schwanger, wenn man sie von hinten nimmt?"

Haldir lachte sich erfolgreich tot. Der noch etwas beschmierte Ork fiel über Haldirs Körper her und verschaffte sich so auch sein Recht.

„Schwanger?", fragte der Balrog. „Wenn jemand dabei zusieht geht das nicht."

„Was mache ich denn schon wieder hier?", fragte Haldir und schaute verwundert auf den bequemen Sessel, in dem er gerade saß. „Und warum tut mein Hintern so weh?", fragte er weiter und schaute böse auf den Ork.

„Und da hätten wir auch schon unseren Zuschauer!", grinste Glorfindel erfreut und versenkte seinen Zauberstab im Balrog."

„Mann! Die rammeln ja wie die Eichhörnchen auf Speed!", keuchte Haldir und wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen.

Genau in diesem Moment verloren die beiden Eichhörnchen ihr Gleichgewicht und stürzten beide in den sich plötzlich auftuenden Abgrund.

* * *

„_Das ist gemein!", brüllte der Jüngere. „Du hast schon wieder die Spielregeln geändert!"_

„_Was ist hier los?" Mit einem einzigen Blick erkannte ER das ganze Dilemma, welches seine Söhne angestellt hatten. „Na ist ja großartig. Jetzt muss ich diesen schwulen Glorfindel wiederauferstehen lassen, damit Erestor und Elrond später ihren Spaß haben und mich nicht nerven!" _

_Dann wandte er sich an seinen älteren Sohn. „Du! Wenn Du erstmal erwachsen bist und Deine eigene Welt in sieben Tagen geschaffen hast, dann vergiss nicht, Maria zu schwängern, damit Du auch erlebst, wie Dein Sohn Dir auf der Nase herumtanzt."_


	3. Epilog

Haldir stand einsam und verlassen im Fluchttunnel vor seinem gemütlichen Sessel.

„Hallo? Jemand da? Hallo! Hallo! Na wenigstens ist der Speer noch da!", und ein paar Orks erschienen aus dem Hintergrund und fingen wieder an zu plärren.


End file.
